Revenge
by LoveBugBaby
Summary: Al tells Edward unexpected News... how will he take it and what will he do will he admit feelings or just deny it? READ MORE
1. chapter 1 News

Chapter 1 – News

" BROTHER", cried Al

" WHAT? WHAT CANT YOU SEE IM EATING THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT AL!, said Edward annoyed

" Oh I think this is important", said Al

" Well what is it", Said Edward ( still eating)

" Its Winry she was checked into central hospital this morning it … doesn't look good brother", said Al upset

" WHAT HAPPENED I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF ANY BASTARD TOUCHED WINRY I WILL BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF THEM", said Edward angrily

" Relax Brother I'm not so sure what the problem is yet lets go find out", said Al

" Way ahead of you", said Edward

( Al is thinking if he should ask this question)

" Umm.. Brother?", asked Al

" What is it Al?, because I am more concerned about getting to the hospital right now", said Edward

" Umm..", said Al

" COME ON AL I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY JUST ASK YOUR QUESTION SO I CAN GO SEE WINRY AND SEE IF EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT", screamed Ed

" Do you love Winry?", asked Al

( Blushing) Umm…. Al I loved Winry for a long time she is always been worried sick about us and I'm Always worried about her if anything happens to her ….I'll…. I'll…. OH GOD", (cries) said Edward

" BROTHER YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWM", said Al seriously

" AL YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I LOVE HER", cried Edward

"…Lets go to the hospital", said Al

( Calms down) "….OK", said Edward

( AT THE HOSPITAL)

" Ok where here", said Al

Yeah, I'm going to go ask what room Winry is in ", said Ed

" Excuse me", said Ed

" Oh how may I help you today?", asked the doctor

" What room is Winry Rockbell is in?", asked Ed

" Yes she is in room 4 but I must tell you she is not in the best condition", said the Doctor

" Oh thank you", said Ed ( god I hope she's ok)

( Walking to her room)

" Al", said Edward

" Yes brother?", asked Al

" I'm really scared we already lost mom when we were young I cant bare to lose Winry", said Edward

" I'm sure she will be ok in no time", said Al

" I hope so, well here is Winrys room", said Ed

" Ready?", asked Al

" Yeah", said Ed

( Opens door slowly)

" Winry?", asked Al

" OH MY GOD", said Ed

OH MY GOD I HOPE ITS NOT BADFIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2 


	2. Chapter 2 truth

Chapter 2- truth

I walked into the hospital room seeing Winry my Winry in the hospital bed I couldn't believe my eyes I want to know who did this to her no one hurts her if I find the guy that did this to her I will kill them if it's the last thing I do.

" Winry?" asked Ed, " what the hell happened to you?, and you better tell me what happened to you", said Ed

What am I gonna do? I can't tell Ed what happened to me, If he finds out Envy almost tried to kill me I won't here the end of it not to mention I am in love with Edward Elric, I just wonder If he loves me.

Looking around the room wondering what to say " Umm Winry", said Al now looking right at her " You need to tell us what happened because you and I both know this situation won't get any better if you don't tell us not to mention Edward will go completely insane", explained Al while chuckling

God damn I hate when Al is right but now I got no choice but to tell them " Ok", replied Winry while looking nervous as ever " I will tell you what happened now", explained Winry still scared " Ed This isn't really easy to say but Envy tried to", Said Winry

What the fuck did he do? I love Winry why would envy do this why what did she ever do? " Winry I know your scared I know this but I need you to be strong and tell me what happened to you I know Envy did something but ", Edward said Nervously " I need you to tell me", explained Edward still nervous

Trying to hold her tears but they are now coming " ENVY TRIED TO KILL ME EDWARD OH MY GOD I WAS SO SCARED I DIDN'T KNOW IF WAS GONNA LIVE OR WAS I GONNA DIE", said Winry sobbing

Edward looking more mad then ever threw a glass of water to the wall and tried so hard not to yell " THE NERVE OF HIM HOW FUCKING DARE HE TOUCH YOU LIKE THAT WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS", Yelled Edward " he will pay for this Winry no one will touch you ever again", said Edward trying to sound a little calm even though he isn't

Al decided to pull Edward out of the room to ask him a question " Hey brother I know you are pissed off but can I talk to you in the waiting in room for just a moment", said Al that is trying to make the situation a little better even though he is not doing a good job

Looks Al in the eye " Sure I will be there in a minute go on without me", replied Edward

Gives Edward a very concerned look " Ok fine brother but we don't have all day", said Al

Tries so hard to look at Winry in the face " Win", said Edward now looking at her directly, " how much pain are you in and you better not lie and say oh I'm fine because I know damn well your not", said Ed

" Everthing hurts", said Winry while looking at Edward

Still looking at Winry " What did he really try to do", asked Ed

Looking around the room " Ed he didn't just try to kill me ( pause) He also tried to Rape me", said Winry now crying her eyes out

Now looking at Winry with tears in his eyes " yo-you cc-cant be ser-ious", said Edward trying to hold back the tears " Did he rape you though", asked edward with tears falling down

Gives him a small smile " No.. I got a way before he tried to do anything else besides hit me but I'm ok I'm still a virgin" said Winry with a smile still on her face

Gives her a big smile " Well isn't that good to hear", said Edward happily " Well… Oh shit umm Winry I will be right back I forgot al is waiting for me ( Al still in armor Note but this is based on brother hood the later episodes BEFORE they get there bodies back a little before) explained Ed

Still keeping her sweet smile " Hurry back, hopefully the quicker I get out of here the quicker I can get back to my automail", explained Winry

Looks back at her " Wow even when you are in a hospital bed hurt you still think about you precious Automail", said Edward while laughing

Gives him a glare " Oh shut up you alchemy freak", said Winry still kind of still giving him a smile

Stopped laughing but still smiling " Right back at you gearfreak", replied Edward " I will be right back", said Edward

Looks down then back up again " Hurry back", Said Winry

Out the doorway " I will ", said Edward

( In the waiting room)

Al is walking back and forth in the waiting room until he sees Edward in front of him " God damn brother exactly what part of Ok brother but we don't have all day don't you understand?", said Al

Looks at him in the face " hey sorry I was talking to Winry, but what did you want to talk to me about anyway since you pulled me out", said Edward even though he is annoyed that he pulled him out

Still looking at him in the face " Well brother I think it's a good time to tell Winry you love her", explained Al with a smile on his face

Thinks it over " Yeah I guess it is I'm gonna tell her now you gonna wait out here?", asked Ed

Sits down in a chair " Do I really have a choice in this brother?", asked Al who seemed very annoyed

Laughing a little " Not really but I will be right back", said Ed who is waiting to tell Winry how he feels

" Please do come back in a little", replied Al

( Back in the room)

Ok this is it I know your scared but its time to ask her its time to tell her how you feel you waited forever for this moment " Umm hey Winry I'm back ", said Edward with a smile on his face

Gives him a warm smile " Oh welcome back Ed, still looking at him how was the talk with Al ", asked Winry curiously

Looking around the room " It was just a talked answered ", answered Ed ", But there is something I been wanting to tell you for a long time", said Edward Nervously

Looks at him with a curious look "Ok what is it", asked Winry

Smiling directly at her " Winry I-I ", said Ed

Blushes " What Edward?", replied Winry

Can't wait any longer " I love you Winry Rockbell", said Edward who is really happy

Big smile " I love you to Edward Elric", said Winry happily

Edward leans in to kiss Winry it was a nice and slow kiss " Wow Ed your not such a bad kisser you're a great kisser", said Winry smiling

Still smiling " Your not so bad yourself", explained Ed

( From behind the door)

Al is chuckling " Good job brother I new You can do It now we got to go kill Envy", said Al still near the door

In Ed's head now to kill envy no one hurts my girlfriend …. Hehe I like the sound of that.

**Wow**

**Details now**

**YAAY EDWIN TIME**


	3. Chapter 3 The Hunt

Chapter 3- the hunt

Hey guys I'm so sorry for the late update there has been stuff wrong with my fanfiction R&R

**I DO NOT OWN FMA IF I DID THERE WILL BE LOTS OF EDWIN Back to the story**

"There are things I do know and things I don't know and what I do know is that I'm not gonna rest until I get that son of a bitch that hurt Winry and put her in this fucking hospital" thought Edward

Winry trying to find something to say after their kiss but then notices Edward thinking about something

" Hey Ed?, what are you thinking about?', asked Winry curiously

Noticing Winry is staring at him in a weird way " Umm I'm not thinking of anything Win", said Edward trying to hid the fact that he is lying his ass off

Looking at Edward knowing he is lying " Don't you dare lie to me Edward I was yours and Al's childhood friend and now I am your girlfriend now please tell me what's wrong", explained Winry trying to hold back the tears

Why the fuck do I always have to make her cry? But… I do have to tell her what I am planning to do so she wont find out a different way like the same way that it happened with scar " Ok Winry I will tell you what I was thinking I want to kill Envy I want to burn that fuck on fire and watch him suffer and rip his dick off that's what I want to do", explained Edward

Winry who is surprised at what Ed said and still trying to find words " You really think its gonna get better If you do that? Like really?" asked Winry seriously

Ed thinking about it for a moment " It is the best way to go I love you and I won't let him hurt you again", replied Ed

Starts to yell " BUT YOU WILL END UP GETTING YOURSELF KILLED ED I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND IF YOU DIE I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF CAUSE YOUR DEATH WILL BE MY FAULT", yelled Winry

Ed put his normal arm on her shoulder "Listen Win I won't die and I will be back just let me do this please", asked Ed seriously

Looks down on the ground " alright I love you Edward Elric", said Winry

Looks at her and smiles " I love you too Winry Rockbell", Replied Edward

Still upset but knows Ed has to do this " Just come back safe", explained Winry

Looks at her directly " Don't worry Winry I will now I'm going to get Al so I can get that asshole", replied Edward

Shows him a smile " Ok but hurry back", said Winry

Looks at her in the face " Ok", replied Edward

*** In the Waiting Room***

Finds Al on a chair " Hey Al lets go", said Edward seriously

Looks at him confused " go where?" asked Al

Tells him seriously " We are going to go find Envy lets go Al", replied Ed

Looks straight at him then pauses " Well… alright then", said Al

Gives him a smile " Great then come on", said Ed

Looks down " Ok", replied Al

*** Outside of the hospital***

Looks around outside " Well where do you think we should go to first in order to find the son of a bitch?" asked Ed

Looks at his Ed and notices how serious he looks and he realizes he has never seen him like this " Well where did we find envy last time?, if I can remember correctly I think we last saw Envy in the woods", explained Al

Thinking if Al is right "Yeah that can be where he is, lets look", replied Ed

Trying to ask Ed this question but not sure because he looks a little pissed " Hey umm brother?" Al started

Looks at him curiously " Yeah Al?" questioned Ed

Looks at him directly " You know you never told me what happened to Winry and why and how she ended up in the hospital", replied Al

Ed has is hands in a fist " That ass tried to rape and kill Winry so that's why I'm not gonna rest until he is killed", said Ed

Looks down " Wow so you're pretty pissed of f aren't you?". asked Al

Looks at him " Alphonse, lets just say I haven't been this pissed off since we tried to do that human transformation to bring back our mother and we failed ", explained Ed

Looks surprised " Wow, I didn't think you had that much feelings for her", replied Al

Turns the other way " Yeah well I do, but now can we look for Envy we are wasting time", explained Ed

Looks straight " Lets go", said Al

Gives a smile " Yeah to the woods", said Ed

Looks at him and nods " to the woods", replied Al

******* IN THE WOODS*********

" Looks around and smiles " Thank god were here", said Ed

Looks back at him " yeah, well where is the first place we should look", asked Al

Just when Ed was gonna reply someone came out of no where " Well well well now look at here it's the Elric brothers", said Envy while smiling

Gives him a evil glare " you son of a bitch I am gonna kill you for what you did to Winry you sick fucking bastard ", said Ed furiously

Gives him a smile " OH well look at here the older Elric brother is getting angry aww what are you going to do?, you can't kill me I'm Envy one of the strongest homunculus (forgive me if spelled wrong) you can't do anything to me and plus I have a philosophers stone " said Envy happily

Looks at him directly " You don't think I can kill you?, really?, I will fight you to the death you and me right here right now", replied Ed furiously

Smiles " BRING IT ON", answered Envy

End of chapter 3 again sorry for late update R&R no flames please


End file.
